Thread Titles (WC Era)
Each Chat Thread had a unique name, these are the WrestleCrap thread titles. Origin * *t's official! (The AiG Thread) started out as a drunken post by Andrew is Good, it quickly became a thread of nonsense and random chatting, little did everyone know it was the start of something more. Titles *The Official Chit Chat Thread *Official Chat Thread 2: The Search For More Chat *Official Chit Chat Thread...IN AMERICA! (The Unauthorized Hulk Thread) *Official Chat Thread 3: The Wrath Of Chat! *Official Chat Thread 4: Jason Takes ManChattan *Official Chat Thread 5: Beyond Chatterdome *Official Chat Thread 6: The Land Before Chat *Official Chat Thread 007: You Only Chat Twice *Official Chat Thread 8: Indiana Jones and the Temple of Chat *Official Chat Thread: Deep Chat 9 *Official Chat Thread 10: Chat of the Cloones *Official Chat Thread 11: Chat to the Future *Official Chat Thread 12: Chat Possible *Official Chat Thread 13: Apollo Chat *Official Chat Thread 14 Woo! Chat All Night Long *Official Chat Thread 15: Monty Python And The Chatty Grail *Official Chat Thread 16: Stop! Or My Mom Will Chat *Official Chat Thread 17: No More Mr. Nice Chat. *Official Chat Thread 18: Dead Chatters Society *Official Chat Thread 19: Honey, I Shrunk The Chat *Official Chat Thread 20: Where The Chat Begins Again *Official Chat Thread 21: The Great Muppet Chatter *Official Chat Thread 22: United We Chat *Official Chat Thread 23: We Are The Chatpions *Official Chat Thread 24: Jake and the Chatman *Official Chat Thread 25: Darkside of the Chat *Official Chat Thread 26: Mighty Morphing Power Chatters *Official Chat Thread 27: Jurassic Chat *Official Chat Thread 28: From Chat Till Dawn *Official Chat Thread 29: This Is Spinal Chat. *Official Chat Thread 30: Chat Outta Hell *Official Chat Thread 31: C*H*A*T *Official Chat Thread 32: Chatman Begins *Official Chat Thread: The Naked Chat 33 1/3 *Official Chat Thread 34: The Aristochats. *Official Chat Thread 35: G.I. Chat *Official Chat Thread 36: Chat Scratch Fever *Official Chat Thread 37: Trains, Planes, and Chat *Official Chat Thread 38: Chattyshack. *Official Chat Thread 39: Dude! Where's My Chat? *Official Chat Thread 40: Chats and 40 Threads *Official Chat Thread 41: Wu Tang Chat *Official Chat Thread 42: Nightmare on Chat Street *Official Chat Thread 43: The Chat With No Name *Official Chat Thread 44: Chatfellas. *Official Chat Thread 45: I'm Turning Chatanese *Official Chat Thread 46: Planet of the Chats *Official Chat Thread 47: Chat Bottom Girls *Official Chat Thread 48: The Chatty Horror Picture Show *Official Chat Thread 49: Alice in Chatterland *Official Chat Thread 50: The Great Chatsby *Official Chat Thread 51: The Chat Without a Santa *Official Chat Thread 52: I Dream of a White Chatmas *Official Chat Thread 53: Ernest Saves Chatmas *Official Chat Thread 54: Oh Chat All Ye Faithful *Official Chat Thread 55: The 12 Days of Chatmas *Official Chat Thread 56: A Hobo's Chatmas *Official Chat Thread 57: It's a Wonderful Chat *Official Chat Thread 58: Frosty the Snowchat *Official Chat Thread 59: A Chatmas Story *Official Chat Thread 60: A Chativus For the Rest of Us *Official Chat Thread 61: The Chat Before Christmas *Official Chat Thread 62: The Chatmare Before Christmas *Official Chat Thread 63: Baby It's Chat Outside *Official Chat Thread 64: Merry Chatmas, Charlie Brown *Official Chat Thread 65: Chatty Balboa *Official Chat Thread 66: Detroit Chat City *Official Chat Thread 67: Hobo Dad Just wants his Chat *Official Chat Thread 68: Super Chatio Brothers *Official Chat Thread 69: The Empire Chats Back *Official Chat Thread 70: Night at the Chatbury *Official Chat Thread 71: Chats in the Hall *Official Chat Thread 72: Starship Chatters *Official Chat Thread 73: The Chat Files *Official Chat Thread 74: Chats On A Plane *Official Chat Thread 75: The Safety Chat *Official Chat Thread 76: Hallowed Be Thy Chat *Official Chat Thread 77: Another Chat Bites the Dust *Official Chat Thread 78: Total Nonstop Chat *Official Chat Thread 79: Texas Chatsaw Massacre *Official Chat Thread 80: Around the World in 80 Chats *Official Chat Thread 81: Chat Thing You Do *Official Chat Thread 82: Chat in an Elevator *Official Chat Thread 83: CHATKARA *Official Chat Thread 84: New Years Chat *Official Chat Thread 85: Final Chat 2006 *Official Chat Thread 86: To Chat and Back *Official Chat Thread 87: Chatpocalypse Now *Official Chat Thread 88: Chat to the Hills *Official Chat Thread 89: Worth Chatting For *Official Chat Thread 90: Chatformers *Official Chat Thread 91: 2001: A Chat Odyssey *Official Chat Thread 92: Paint it, Chat *Official Chat Thread 93: No Chat for Cancer *Official Chat Thread 94: Chat-Town Struggle *Official Chat Thread 95: ManBearChat *Official Chat Thread 96: Superchat of Honor *Official Chat Thread 97: Cum on Feel the Chat *Official Chat Thread 98: The Wizard of Chat *Official Chat Thread 99: 99 Luff Chat Balloons *Official Chat Thread 100: Chat of the Century *Official Chat Thread: 101 Chatmations *Official Chat Thread 102: Chatball Wizard *Official Chat Thread 103: Silence of the Chats *Official Chat Thread 104: Chat Diamond *Official Chat Thread 105: Naked Chat *Official Chat Thread 106: Don't Phunk With My Chat *Official Chat Thread 107: Pink Floyd's The Chat *Official Chat Thread 108: Chat Under Fire Category:Thread Titles